


Art for casestory bigbang 'Strange Brew' by Safiyabat

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite





	Art for casestory bigbang 'Strange Brew' by Safiyabat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Brew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187466) by [Safiyabat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiyabat/pseuds/Safiyabat). 




End file.
